


蝇王

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 关于让·吉里斯的故事





	蝇王

你一定不知道苍蝇有多让人讨厌。如果你不讨厌苍蝇，那么你就不应该读下去。

这种黑色的飞虫把卵产在树杈上，堆成一个个小小的蛋。这种视觉上的摸棱两可很容易骗过人的肉眼。当有一天幼虫孵化出来，它们就会爬去附近的垃圾堆。

  
让·吉里斯的童年就充斥着这种恶心的虫子。他做饭的时候——把一个罐头打开并放进微波炉——苍蝇就会飞过来。这种虫子充满了攻击性，它不像其他虫子一样怕人；相反，它热衷于在你的耳边制造杂音。在你挥手把它赶跑后绕一个圈子再飞回你耳边。它们出没于垃圾桶附近，而微波炉刚好就在垃圾桶的对面。为了节省开支，让往往两周才出去扔一次垃圾。那些残留汤汁的罐头密密堆叠在垃圾袋内，苍蝇上下爬动产卵。

  
这时候往往是白天。让很少去上学，而公立学校的教师也不关心学生——30%的居民有毒瘾，45%的人从小在街头混，80%的人没有固定工作。总之这个社区的情况糟糕透顶，并且你不能指望吸毒贩的儿子考上常青藤，或者当上律师。回到原话题，白天让会很小心打开微波炉热食物，尽量不发出任何声响。因为这个时间段他的母亲，一位爱把嘴唇涂厚并涂成紫色的女性，往往刚刚陷入沉睡不到两个小时，或者带着比她小好几岁的男性在房间里做爱。让可不敢闹出太大动静吵到这位女士后被打几个巴掌，然后被那些男性色迷迷地盯着看。夜里则比白天好很多，往往只有他一个人在家，这个时候他可以看会儿电视或者放音乐了。

  
就算是这样子的让都曾干过一件大事。虽然并没有为他带来任何实质性的改变，但这是在他人生中为数不多的亮点。让十三岁的时候，社交网络上传着吉尔·艾尔伯特成为“新派”作者的领军人物的消息。这位先生出生于下城区混乱的街道，早年加入帮派，38岁成为“星团奖”首位未受过正统教育的获奖者。总之这位先生的经历激励他，使让也想着要写一篇关于他自己的经历的小说。为此他跑去市图书馆找些能看懂读物。他最后在儿童阅读区驻扎了下来。但图书馆的氛围却不太好，别人总是避开他坐的地方，就好像他身上有苍蝇。再后来他渐渐不去了。

  
同年让写了他的第一篇小说，是一篇短文，并且向出版社投递了手稿。他是翻着字典写完的，并保证小说绝对没有拼写错误。内容是一个妓女的儿子因为写了一篇色情小说被一家出版社发掘，最后成了有名的作家。

  
他的小说当然没闯出什么名堂:出版社没有给回话，杂志的首页也没刊登过他的名字。这是他写的第一篇小说，同时也是最后一篇。

  
而让让·吉里斯想都没想到的是，他以另外一种方式出了名。他成年前拍的一部影片，讲他如何被一个老男人开苞的性爱片，取得了不错的成绩。就像他在小说里写得那样： _“他津津有味地吸那根臭烘烘的老二，把它含在嘴里用舌头下的软肉磨蹭，并把马眼里渗出的排泄物咽下去”_ 。 _“他把头埋在某个男人的胯间，要把他的老二全部吞进去；同时那个男人把他的脚趾吃进嘴里舔弄”_ 。

  
让·吉里斯讨厌乱飞的苍蝇和臭烘烘的老二，但他的脚趾却很色情，并成为了卖点——这完全遗传了他的母亲。他被几个男人哄着注射了点药，又喝了酒。他晕晕乎乎，左胸口的乳头被咬了下来，肠子也被干得翻出半截。现在让·吉里斯躺在一个臭烘烘的垃圾桶里，苍蝇停在他的脚趾上，蛆从他的嘴里钻出来。


End file.
